Impossible Cure: Recruiting in Kumo
Kumogakure, Residantal District, High Noon Recruitment was a complicated buisness. It required an edge in verbal warfare, mental warfare, and even to the world of physical violence. Time was also key in debating to whether or no the person would join. Recruitment wasn't drafting, it was joining with the free-will, if a person lost that free-will, they wouldn't join. Hopefully, Asura and Ryu Uchiha could understand this when facing Odayakana Nami, a possible new member. Nami looked around, the day was bleak to her, the weather mimicing her attitude, or her it's, vice-versa. Storm clouds above, not yet raining, but the thunder soon signaled it would be. Walking across the stone paved streets, she was hoping to find a decent place to relax... maybe the hot-springs... or a bar. She didn't know. Looking around, a sign on the concrete alley wall pointing to the various districts and sectors. Placing her finger on the small map, she focused on relaxing, rather then walloring in her despair. Heading to the springs, it would take a good 10 minutes to get there. Meanwhile on the outskirts of town two cloaked figures made their way towards their destination, one was a young woman with long red hair while the other was a young man with black spiky hair. While walking along the road the woman looked at her partner and said, "well how long till we get their Ryu my feet are killing me, we've been walking for hours, and the fact that I had to team up with you makes me this even less enjoyable, but an orders an order. So do we have any info on the target, she must be quite the shinobi for the boss to send both of us out into the field". "Besides why did he have to send both of us to recruit this new member anyway, I could have handled this job on my own, what a pain", said the young woman with contempt in her voice. "All you need to know that we were sent to recruit a female women that originated in Kumogakure." Ryu squints his eyes harder after hearing the horrid sound of Asura's voice. "And stop your unnecessary complaining, your worse than Kimi...I would actually prefer her over you any day. But she really isn't here now...IS SHE? Ryu replied with anger releasing within his voice. "Awww isn't that cute, already missing your little girlfriend, well anyways that’s beside the point we are finally recruiting another female member into the Akatsuki, it hard enough to be stuck in a room filled with annoying men but now with this new addition she might actually brighten up our gloomy little organization. But I wonder how strong she is, I hope she will be a worthy adversary, now I am really getting excited, despite the current situation with you, this job might turn out to be quite the experience. Well then let’s make our move come on now hurry it up Ryu we don't have all day", said Asura with excitement in her voice, she quickly made her way towards the town. Before Asura could get out of Ryu reach, he quickly grabbed her her loose sleeve, pulled her back, and gave her a right hook right in the middle of her face. Knocking her down to the ground, blood dripping from her noise. "I can't stand people like you, so selfish and cold hearted. Your only concerned with your own personal goals, no wonder in this organization...just another fucked up child who has little emotions for other human beings who actually care." Ryu lectures while looking down on Asura. Asura got up from the ground wiped the blood off from her nose and then stared at Ryu, before he could say another word Asura quickly disappeared from his sight. She then re-appeared grabbing hold of Ryu by the neck with a choke hold with one hand and holding a Kunai to his eye with the other. She then said to him "who the hell do you think your are, you arrogant little punk, don't think you can look down upon me with that sort of weak and pathetic reasoning, I do whatever I want whenever I want and if you or anyone else gets in my way, I won't hesitate to finish them off, but today is your luck day, I am feeling a bit generous so just thank god or whoever that your life was spared because if you give me one more reason, I will kill you right here right now", with that said she let go of Ryu by pushing him into the ground and started walking towards the town. Ryu's coughing quickly turned into maniacal laughter, in which his voice changed into a lower deeper tempo. As Asura looked turned around, Ryu disappeared from sight. "Generosity?" Ryu laughs appearing from Asura shadow using a genjutsu to appear and reappear from sight. "You have no such thing...If you killed me our leader wouldn't be very happy...hmm...You could just disappear after "meeting" our recruit." Ryu speaks to Asura looking her straight in the face. "That way he acknowledge her skills and forget that you were even existed..." Walking across the streets, she had made her way to the hot-springs, groaning loudly. She was 'going' to force herself to relax. Taking care of her sister was hard, but Nami wouldn't give up... she needed a cure. Nami's ANBU gear still on from the last mission, her kanji tattoo written upon her stomach showing the bottom half of the kanji through the shirt. Stopping for a moment, "Ugh..." The room to change in was full, people were getting out of the springs and leaving due to the storm clous above them. "Oh come on..." Tapping her foot, irritated as she waited for the locker room to clear. Meanwhile the two Akatsuki partners face against each other in a battle of mind games, after Ryu cast his genjutsu on Asura she stared back at Ryu and started laughing, she then said "well now do you really think a genjutsu of this caliber is strong enough to stop me, poor deluded boy do you think that I even for a second care about what our leader thinks, and beside like the rest of us he didn't recruit me just because I was some low level shinobi, I too am an important part of his plan, after that she used Genjutsu Release to break out of Ryu genjutsu, well then that’s enough for today we will have to settle this another time besides we are here to do a job so let get it over with, after this I am taking a week long vacation". "Now stand back I am going to use a special jutsu to track our target", she then closed her eyes and entered into a concentrated state of mind, after a minute of being in that state of mind Asura was able to locate the target they were sent after. She then looked at Ryu and said “I found the target she not far from here but if we don't move now she won't be there for too long, after conforming Nami's location the two Akatsuki members made haste towards their target. 'Tch, Please...If I really wanted to make you torture through illusion to make you beg on your knees I would've done it by now. Your just an important as we are, as such your just a pawn." While sprinting with Asura, Ryu placed his palm against his lips, spitting out a deep red blood caused from the choke hold Asura preformed earlier. "Hmph...Bitch..." Ryu scolds underneath his breath. The room was finally clearing out, only a few people left. She'd wait for them to finish clothing up, then head in. She always hated awkard situations. Leaning on the wall across from the locker room, she was about ready to enter. Looking up at the sky left her pondering if the weather would hold up till she got to relax some. Nami honestly didn't know. Looking as the last woman came running out, an umbrella in her hand incase of rain. Snickering at the actions of the civilians, she walked into the locker room, perparing to change. Asura and Ryu finnaly made their way towards the location where Nami was present, it would seem she was currently at the hot springs, without wasting any time they entered the hot spring building and went to the locker room where nami was just about to change confronting her, Asura was the first to speak, "are you Odayakana Nami?, if so then we have some business with you". Odayakana looked at the two, Dang it! ''Her mind screamed, she was wanting to have a nice relaxing evening, but now there was another woman here... and a guy? Groaning, she pointed out the door, focused on the male at first. "You out." "This is the women's locker room." She said calmly. Focusing back to Asura, she quirked her head, not irritated that she hadn't went in sooner. "And yes I am Odayakana Nami, what's the buisness you have for me?" She raised a brow. Both of the two she hadn't met before... so it excluded that they were messengers or superiors. Odayakana had yet to notice their lack of Kumo head-bands... Asura looked at Ryu and asked him to leave the women's locker room, this was actually one of the first few requests he has actually listened to from Asura, after his departure Asura began to speak, "I am terribly sorry for the intrusion of My partner and myself, but we don't have much to waste here, To be honest we were sent here to retrieve and ask you to join our organization, it seems our leader has taken a special interest in you. I am well aware of your history and also your sister's condition, you are currently looking for a cure for your sister. What you are doing is very noble but let me ask you this how far will you be able to go by yourself, you are already a disgraced ninja of this village there nothing left for you here. If you accept my offer in joining our organization then with our vast resources we will be able to help you with your cause, we only ask two things in return loyalty and your services", after explaining her reason for being there Asura reached out her hand and asked her one more time "Nami will you join the Akatsuki". "Hurry Up!" Ryu yells while leaning back on the wall next to the door so he could easily eavesdrop on the conversation. "My god...If this girl is anything like Asura I might as well kill myself along the way back to headquarters, at least she seems like she is nice girl...she is trying to find a cure to help her sister in through these rough times...hmm" Ryu thought about Odayakana while slightly rubbing his chin then following down towards his neck which was still sore from the unnecessary choke hold. Clearly the woman knew more about her then she had presumed, not Kumo-nin, that's for sure. She haltered a moment, pondering before even thinking of making a deal with two strangers... it was true; she was disgraced, she had no aid in the process of finding her sister a cure. One thing didn't hit the right note though. The fact they were so willing to offer aid, that was never a good sign in Nami's eyes. The yelling from Ryu was also showing they were in a hurry, or he was... "You offer aid, all this." she was going to have a hard time accepting blind aid. But... Nami was desperate enough to take it. Decision time. "How can you bring me this? No one else has. Your offer seems perfect, something I've waited for, for a long time." "But if this offer is null and void later, it's not worth getting into." Honestly, Odayakana had nothing to lose, but she couldn't waste time with her sister on the line. "I see it seems you still have some reservations about joining our organization, I can understand where you are coming from, two stranger appearing to you out of nowhere kindly offering their help, it does seem a bit suspicious, though I can only tell you this much the only person that can truly help you is yourself, we are merely here as guides to help you on you journey to find the answers, and about the offer being valid you have my word that we will keep our end of the bargain, I am sorry it seems my partner is becoming impatient we will have to leave this place earlier than expected, Nami I know I am not giving you much of an option here but this is the best chance you have to take control of your own life and help your sister in the process, come with us there nothing left for you here, with the resources the akatsuki have I am sure we can find a cure for you sister", after talking with Nami, Ryu started to call on Asura, she told Nami to quickly get her things ready since they needed to leave this place as soon as possible as it seems the authorities have been made aware of their presence. Doing as told, grabbing her clothing and anything else needed from her locker. She grimaced, "We need to go by my place first, I need one thing!" Odayakana knew that Kumo was top-notch in military strength, staying there was suicide, but she needed to make a quick stop... it shouldn't take too long for her. Looking at the two as they exited the room, it was beginning to rain, the thunder howling violently, soon lightning would streak the skies in intricate webs. "I'll join. But I must go to my house, it will only take a few moments, I swear to you." She was deseprate enough to beg... Considering that Odayakana was a generous young women who has also able to show both Asura and Ryu a great amount of respect, Ryu allowed her to retrieve whatever she needed from her home. "This is probably the only associate in our group that I can trust...Unlike Asura the sexist skank..." Ryu gives a disgusted look at Asura hoping to offend her. "Nami however could help aid me in the near future." Ryu thinks to himself. "All right then we'll first make a stop at Nami's place and from there we make a run for it, I know we don't have much to worry about here but there is a certain someone that I don't want to run into here, if he show up here by any chance then it would be troublesome for all of us. Nami you take the lead I'll be behind you and Ryu I need you to support us from the back for now untill we reach Nami's house, all right then let go", said Asura as they made their escape from the hot springs building. Nodding, she took the lead. Rushing down the way, making sure to stick to safer routes. Several Samurai had passed by them once, they had gone unnoticed, but it was getting tighter knit, and low on time. They were there now. Running in the house, openining the sliding door to her bed-room. Odayakana took little time, pulling from her shinobi pouch a small bracelet, beautiful and grand looking, it was intended to be given to her sister when she got her sight back, and all well. A small writing on the back of it easily read. "To my dearest sis." Then grabbing the kunai that her own sister had made for Nami when they were both ANBU, she had taken and left their gifts, making sure to keep her goal in mind. Now back with Asura and Ryu, they needed to escape. Kumogakure was on high alert. Asura looked on as Nami had finally finished getting her things together, she looked at her partner Ryu and asked him to take Nami and make a run for it, she'll be staying back and deal with the Kumogakure ninja that were coming, she then turned her attention towards Nami and told her to wait for her on the outskirts of town for approximately 20 minutes, if she doesn't comeback by then they are to head back to the Akatsuki headquarters without her, with that said Asura and her partner Ryu went their separate ways, Asura went outside to the front of Nami's house waiting for the Kumogakure Ninja's to come, she waited patiently with a sinister grin on her face. Ryu sighed heavily, "She always has spread blood...even if its not an assassination mission" Nami looked at him. "Let her sate her blood-lust, we have to leave, just pray she doesn't get caught." Nami and Ryu would hurry, making silent and expedient work of the journey to the outskirts of Kumo. While waiting, she kept quiet, not wanting to really talk, thinking of how her sister would be while she was away. ''Stay well... Nami swore that the she would return after the Akatsuki gave her the 'cure'. Mumbling the words as she waited with Ryu. "I'll be back soon, I promise." 15 Minutes would pass easily... 15 minutes had passed, slowing coming from the distance Asura walked towards the meeting place where her partner Ryu and the new recruit were waiting for her. Blood on most of her body it seemed she just came out of a very enjoyable battle, walking along the way with a smile on her face, she finally reached the meeting place at the outskirts of town, she looked at her partner Ryu and Nami, "well then now that you've decided to join the Akatsuki there is nothing else left here for us to do, might as well go back to the hideout the boss must be waiting for our return, it won't be too long before they send out more reinforcements after us, my battle with the kumo ninja's caused quite a commotion but it was worth it", said Asura with a smile on her face. The End Category:Akatsuki Recruitment Arc